


ICE resort

by MYcakes



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYcakes/pseuds/MYcakes
Summary: "Sansa and Robb have arrived!" Catelyn announces and two extremely attractive redheads appear into view. They're both dressed loosely like Ned Stark and they share some facial similarities but the young female instructor looks like she actually wants to be here and Margaery is having second thoughts about that jacuzzi. "Kids, Shireen is looking forward to learning. Take good care of her."





	1. Day 1 early morning

Renly wouldn't stop snickering at her and Margaery got so fed up that she threw her snicker at him when her father wasn't looking. Loras and Olenna snorted as Renly fell into his arms and keened pitifully. When her father turned around Margaery batted her eyes innocently and picked up her snicker to offer it to Loras.

"That wasn't nice Marg," Renly said as Margaery retracted her snicker, "but I do want that snicker. I'll stop."

"Why we're you giggling like a silly girl in the first place," Willas Tyrell asks as he is wheeled away by an airport attendant.

"You'll all see," he grins slyly.

They collect their bags and wait for the girls to finish fixing their makeup in the bathroom. Eventually, Olenna threatens to drag them out if they don't stop spraying perfume in the restroom. Renly grins like a child as watches the Tyrell's fix their clothing.

"Come on! Come on, let's go!" Renly says pushing Loras's back to the automatic doors, Mace Tyrell followed behind and then the rest of the squad, Margaery and Willas being last when they heard horrible shrieking and low cursing.

Margaery took two steps when the automatic doors hissed open and she was hit with a cold worse than her classrooms. She grits her teeth and stumbles back as a gust of wind hits her on the face and she realized how ill-dressed she was for the weather.

"Welcome to Canada and happy holidays!" The attendant winks at Margaery before giving up the reins of Willas and abandoning them to go back inside.

Renly laughed madly and even Olenna Tyrell crackled at her family's expense. "I haven't seen snow in ages, but it's hard to forget how winter felt like. Mace! Renly! Go get the vehicle, I'm going back inside," she orders and Margaery grip the bars of Willas's wheel chair and hurries inside the less cold building. The thin gloves don't protect her from the cold bite of the metal bars.

"This is what you mean when you dress to impress not to be comfortable," Garlan shuffles next to them.

"I sincerely regret dressing like this," she says cheekily as they rush inside and are hit with a more agreeable chilly temperature. "That was an experience. Let's go home."

"We haven't seen the snow yet!" Loras groans. "The roof was blocking all of it and all I saw was ice."

"Loras...you're wearing a sleeveless shirt!" Margaery laughs. "If you go out there again I'm afraid your lips will go blue."

"Renly said it wasn't going to be that cold and to dress lightly. Brienne backed him up."

"So did Jaime Lannister," she points out. She had thought she had dressed snuggly enough but clearly she was wrong. The only ones who were unbothered by the cold was her grandmother and her brother Willas. "Good thing mom didn't come. Oh, I think that's our ride."

Olenna immediately makes them go get a taxi instead of letting her son drive them to their resort. "But mother, it is only lightly snowing."

"Go get one of those taxi vans, son," she rebukes him and Renly nods.

"She's right. Can't tell you how much Cercei hated my brother after we almost crashed," Renly adds. "Canada is pretty wild."

"Snow is water. It'll be like it's sprinkling," he tells them.

"Dad, please. I have a tournament coming up and I don't want to miss it because I'm at the hospital," Loras begs and Mace relents, bracing himself to go back outside.

The drive to the best resort in Canada, ICE, is eventful and the summer flowers couldn't tear their eyes away from the windows, even Loras stared outside and Renly was okay not being the center of attention. Snow blanketed over the whole terrain and Margaery had the deep urge to sink in the white snow. Mace animatedly talked with the driver about all the places to visit in Canada and the wildlife.

"You've never stayed at a better place than ICE resort. The family that runs it are good people," the driver tells them. "Ned Stark is extremely popular. He brought national pride during the winter Olympics.

"I've had the pleasure to meet him. He is refreshingly straightforward," Renly jumps in. "And his home is tall and daunting. You all can thank me now for suggesting here, aye," Renly grins.

"Thank you sweetheart," Loras says sarcastically and wrapped under a thick wool blanket.

"It's not like none of your other ideas has ever backfired," Olenna chirps and Renly pouts but it has no effect on her.

"I withhold any judgement until we get there," Margaery pats Renly's shoulder.

Margaery managed to borrow or as Renly preferred to call it, blackmail him to give her his thicker jacket but the cold bite at her nose when she exited the van and she shivered. The taxi driver helped Willas and Olenna out while the boys grabbed their bags. Margaery craned her neck back and the resort was large and gave the impression of an ice castle.

"Renly, this place is beautiful!" Margaery turns to him and he nods.

"I said his home is scary. He lives a little away from here. We didn't actually stay here but the pictures on the website looked nice," Renly straightens and waves his arm over his head. "Ned Stark and dearest Catelyn, is that you!" He abandons them all and marches ahead where a man with a grave expression and regal woman talked with a boy who looked permanently upset.

The boy's face transitioned from upset to glaring to a cocky smiled that could rival Renly's. Margaery thought the boy's handsome face looked familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Wonderful, a Greyjoy," Olenna grumbles.

"He's Yara's brother," Margaery suppresses a wince. Their meeting had been brief but it had left a sour impression.

"This is off to a good start," Garlan helps Willas with his crutches after he almost slips.

"Renly," Ned is obviously surprised to see him here. "You're here?"

"I booked us a stay here with my boyfriend and his family. Separate rooms all of us," Renly winks.

"He's told us a many good things about this resort," Mace grins.

"We're happy to have all of you here. Theon, I think someone needed you," Catelyn gestures her head inside and Theon takes the hint.

"Robb! How is he? I can't wait to beat him out in snowboarding once I teach Loras how to," Renly lets the bellboy load their bags.

"Renly, do you kn-" Ned is cut and does not hold back his displeasure at the situation when Stannis Baratheon arrives from his family outing in the city.

A tense quiet falls on them and Margaery breaks it. "Shireen! I haven't seen you in ages!"

Unlike her usual demeanor Shireen brightens and returns the smile. This instantly makes Stannis shoulders droop slightly and both girls move forward to hug each other. After they break their hug Renly dives in and gives her half a hug.

"If it isn't my favorite niece!" Renly says with all honesty. "What a lovely surprise to find you here," he says with a lot less honesty.

"I wanted to build snowmen and make snowflakes," Shireen responds shyly and looks back at her papa.

"How wonderful. I asked my father the same when I was your age and then Renly asked and here we are," Margaery sighs exaggeratedly and it causes Shireen to smile again.

"How about we go inside before Loras contacts hypothermia," Olenna glances at her grandson who is gritting his teeth hard.

"Yes, I remember how awful the cold is for southern first timers," Catelyn suggests and she's wearing jeans and a thick jacket. To Margaery amazement Ned Stark is wearing casual clothing as if it was only a chill that couldn't be bothered to cover up more.

They head inside to the lobby and Loras cries in relief at the warm temperature, Garlan and Willas shudder in relief, Mace goes to the front desk. Olenna, Garlan and Willas go to slink down on the couches. Stannis keeps a civil expression as Catelyn soothes both their egos and Shireen tugs at Margaery's sleeve.

"Margaery! Want to go skiing with me and papa?" She asks and Margaery flinches at going back out again.

"Perhaps another time, sweetling. All I want is to go see the jacuzzi," Margaery apologizes.

"I'll go with you," Garlan offers, always the good sport. "And maybe you can teach me how to ski, princess."

Shireen blushes sweetly. "I don't know how to ski. Sansa and Robb were going to show me today."

"Sansa and Robb have arrived!" Catelyn announces and two extremely attractive redheads appear into view. They're both dressed loosely like Ned Stark and they share some facial similarities but the young female instructor looks like she actually wants to be here and Margaery is having second thoughts about that jacuzzi. "Kids, Shireen is looking forward to learning. Take good care of her."

"Once we're done she and her father will be far better than us," Sansa promises and Shireen grins excitedly. "Renly, so good to see you again," and Margaery's smirk goes up when she sees innocent blue eyes dart from Renly to Loras and then back to Renly. She does what Margaery figures is an approving nod and Renly has the faintest of blushes on his face.

"You've grown up since the last time I saw you. You both have," Renly sighs. "I'm having second thought about racing with Robb or you."

Sansa's eyes lock into Margaery's and Margaery is glad she removed Renly's thick mammoth jacket. She picked out the cutest winter wardrobe at the mall and she hopes Sansa doesn't think her an idiot for underestimating how could it would actually be up north. There's a blush that matches Renly's and Margaery posture becomes more confident.

"We'll have to catch up later. Sir, if you would follow us," Robb says to Renly's older brother.

Renly shouts after them, "We'll be staying a week. Want to have race brother?" Stannis throws an irritated glare as they leave and Margaery spots the struggle to not appear amused that Sansa and Robb are having.

"I remember when Sansa was small," Renly blinks. "How are the rest of your children."

"Growing...Arya fears she's being left behind," Catelyn chuckles and they excuse themselves to attend to other matters.

"How much do the lessons cost?" Margaery asks once she can no longer see the departed party.

"Yes, Robb has blossomed into eye candy marvelously," Renly nods and both Loras and Margaery elbow him. "OW!"

"You have a boyfriend," Loras reminds him.

"I do but Margaery doesn't. I can hook her up as my good deed for the year."

"As much as I'd appreciate it, how about we focus on the younger ginger," Margaery gives them her signature smiles.

"Sansa is a Stark. You won't be able to just bat your eyes and get her into your room," Renly remembers Ned's beautiful sister and how devastated they all were when she left.

"I'm offended by your lack of faith and that you would accuse me of wanting only to lure her into my room," Margaery huffs. "Make it up to me by getting her work schedule and a proper introduction."

"Children," Mace Tyrell comes back with their rooms key card. "Let's settle in and start our vacation."


	2. Day 1 mid-afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you underestimate the story and it evolves to a potential 7chs and your laziness is not looking forward to it :/ Like, all I wanted were 3 short chapters with a bit of smut in the end but five hours in a plane gives me too much opportunity to think.

The last time Margaery's father had booked a room it had looked like the setting from Bates Motel. At least Renly had a keen eye for decent rooms. Margaery liked her spacious room even with the giant bear fur blanket. According to Renly all the animal hides were genuine gifts from the Boltons. It smelled like pine tree Febreze and there were winter woods painted on the wall so the room was cool. She settled her luggage on the floor and took out her makeup pouch, her laptop, and her emoji stress ball.

A steamy shower was exactly what Margaery needed to get her thinking. All her best thinking came when she was showering. The pretty girl, Sansa Stark, was definitely staring at her boobs and then turned away blushing when Margaery's face broke into a smirk. It was either that or she was innocently admiring Margaery's chest. Renly wasn't much help when it came to investigating, he scarcely recalled her short lived relationship with two boys that ended badly, but she was a romantic and openly supported Renly when he was single and courting Loras.

Margaery wasn't the type to blurt and shout her sexuality, unlike Renly and Loras who paraded it around. When Randyll Tarly, a hard man that Loras quietly despised, commented that gays should be discreet about their business Margaery had taken the advice even as Loras seethed and clamped his jaw. Poor Sam had an apology in his eyes and Randyll only shut up when grandmother bluntly told him to. Margaery thought this could be a great opportunity to connect with another girl and take her mind out of her other worries.

How to advance without alarming her if she's straight though? She didn't bring her gay aesthetics wardrobe, no snapback, no flannel, not even her rainbow colored bracelet. Casually slipping in that she plays softball won't blip in Sansa's radar. Is American gay culture and Canadian gay culture even alike? How does she signal a Canadian woman that she's flirting and not just being friendly?

"Ugh," she moans. "Boys are and have it so much easier." She examines the tip of her fingers and decides she's been contemplating long enough. When she gets out of the sparkling, foggy bathroom her skin gets goosebumps and she pulls the towel tighter around her.

"Where did I place my blower and curling iron?" She mumbles. The first step to attraction is looking physically appealing.

After drying her hair and letting the iron warm for a moment, she carefully picks her clothing for the day. When she's happy that it will turn heads she grabs the iron.

"Margaery!" Renly bursts in with Loras behind him and if Margaery wasn't used to him barging in she would have accidentally burned her face.

"I looked the door," she states.

"And I opened it. YouTube is handy," Loras chirps and falls into her hairy bed. "We just found out the coolest thing. Are you curling your hair?"

"What am I holding," she replies snidely.

"Prepare to thank me!" Renly grins. "I snooped a little and found my brothers room. I went there to chat and dearest Shireen told me she was going to go meet a wolf. Sansa owns a wolf. I thought they were freaking pups but they legit domesticated a pack of wolves...more or less. According to the brochure Sansa's is the best behaved. There's an enormous room just for people that don't want to go outside like Loras. There's a ramp!"

"That is impressive and I like flirting with danger," and here Margaery thought she only had to worry about the girl and her parents." That's pretty hot. I have to step up my game."

"You can charm the pants and panties out of anyone," Renly maneuvers to help her with her locks. "Are you going for saint or seductress?" He grabs his iron.

"Here's when I tune you both out," Loras turns on the t.v and covers his ears.

"I don't only have two faces," she rolls her eyes. "I'm going to be my usual charming self and see what kind of responses I get. However, with the limited information you gave me-"

"I haven't seen her in years!" Renly defends himself.

"-And with the short time frame I have to work with I'll have to be bold so I ca-"

"Get laid," he finishes for her and she laughs.

"Why are you like this! Is sex the only thing you have in your mind?"

"Sex and power. I know it's in yours?," Renly shoots back. "We have so much things in common! If only I were straight and you straighter than bendy."

"Gross, not even then. You're like my brother and this is a vacation," she reminds him. "I intend to enjoy myself with a pretty girl. Disconnect from my exhausting D.C mindset and have fun."

"You right. I'm going annoy the hell out of my brother!"

Everyone, minus Olenna who stayed behind, was excited about checking out the wolves. They were in disbelief that the Stark children had managed to tame wild animals.

"They were tiny pups last time I was here," Renly admitted. "I've always wanted to hunt a wolf."

"Renly, please don't stick your hand anywhere it doesn't want," Willas told him. "I'm sure it's illegal to hunt them and I'm not going to bail you out of jail."

"I want to go dog sledding with them," Garlan pushes Willas to the elevator.

"Margaery...why do you look so pretty?" Willas asks.

"I'm always pretty," Margaery responds and keeps a neutral smile on her face.

"Yeah, but today you're killing it," Willas frowns.

"Both dearest Loras and Marg like to impress and woo themselves," Renly shrugs and Loras smirks.

"Keep going and I'm going to see if I can catch the handsome boy ginger," Loras urges him.

"Sure. Invite him over once you succeed," Renly answers cheekily.

"Guys. We're here. Don't embarrass me," Willas rolls away when they passed the double doors.

Margaery scanned the area below and only two Starks were there, thankfully one of them was Sansa Stark. Her red hair was untidy from skiing earlier and a rosy tint appeared on her face when she saw them. Garlan waved, eyes zooming in on the wolves and Sansa stood up but the boy lied on the floor as the wolves licked his face.

"There's only two. Where's the rest of the pack," Garlan asks aloud.

"The rest are a little unruly to strangers," Sansa gestures them over and one of the wolves stalks over to Sansa. "And they prefer to be outside. I'm Sansa Stark, this is my brother Bran. We saw each other earlier."

"I could never forget a lovely face like yours!" Renly sprouted quicker then Margaery could form a good response.

Sansa eyeroll was only half done and she gave an exasperated( but cute in Margery's opinion) huff.

"Are they dangerous?" Loras eyes the wolves and they eye him right back.

"They're wolves," the boy on the floor answers. "Mine is Summer, that one is Sansa's Lady."

"Cute," Willas comments and Summer jogs up to him. Loras and Garlan tense up but the wolf sniffs at Willas wheelchair with curiosity.

"Don't worry she does that to everyone that comes in a wheelchair. She's making sure nobody is steeling my ride," Bran points to an abandon wheelchair facing the wall.

"Neat, Margaery do you..." Garlan's voice trails off and the rest of the boys turn to see their sister on the floor grinning and cuddling with a giant silver-grey wolf, Sansa beside her looking smitten.

"What a beautiful girl she is," Margaery chuckles, running her hand over Lady's coat.

"I trained her myself. She rarely misbehaves. Do you like animals?" Sansa asks next to her.

"I like birds, horses, and cats more to be honest. Then again, I've never had the chance to play with a wolf before," Margaery lets the wolf nuzzle her shoulder. Sansa looks over to Renly and then looks away, her cheeks coloring quickly and she scoots back a little.

"Want to take a picture with them?" Bran suggests and Summer goes back over to him.

"Hell yeah!" Renly cheers.

Willas slides of his chair and sits next to Bran. "Summer, lay down for a picture," Bran commands and Summer nudges between them and rests its head on Willas thighs.

"Can I?" His hand hovers over the dogs head unsure.

"Go ahead. He won't bite," Bran promises and Willas does so gently. "You guys too!" Bran tells them. "Lady is more wary of males."

"Lady remembers me, doesn't she?" Renly says and Sansa shrugs. "No female can resist me."

"Nobody can," Sansa giggles, wrapping her arm around Lady and Margaery shares her smile.

"Best not risk it, Loras," Margaery says, hands scratching Lady's neck.

Lady and Summer differed in some appearances, Margaery observed. Lady was taller and her fur was a lighter than Summers, Lady's build was more lithe where Summer was bulkier. As soon as the attendant called Jeyne concluded taking picture Summer leaped up and ran around the rooms playground. It barked at Lady and she licked at Margaery's cheek before getting up and running to her brother.

"Even Lady needs a moment to let loose for a while," Sansa explains.

"Understandable," Margaery nods scooting closer. "I have a restless nature as well."

Willas eyebrows rose up and he saw that Loras and Renly were making no move to get Margaery to join in so the little bubble Margery was creating was on purpose. He made eye contact with Garlan who shrugged his shoulders and began to converse with Bran about going wolf sledding. Willas was pleased to know that he could go sledding as well. Shireen and Davos were actually out sledding with the youngest Stark sister and her wolf, Arya and Nymeria.

"I moved from California to Washington D.C recently," Margaery tells her.

"Wow, that's amazing. I've always wanted to travel," Sansa said in awe. "Do you ever get homesick?"

"Yes," Margaery admits. "My grandmother is right that the tense atmosphere gets overwhelming. This vacation is what everyone needed."

"I heard your president takes weekly visits to Florida to play golf?"

"...Robert is a special, joyful man," Margaery deflects. She doesn't want to look like that kind of American.

"I know. He's always inviting my father over," Sansa shifts on her knees and Margaery can't believe that she's wearing a skirt in cold room. Her eyes dart down to long slender legs before she catches herself and looks back up as Sansa rights herself.

"Seriously?" Margaery swallows.

"Yes, but dad is a busy man. I do want to go to Disney Castle again," Sansa confides.

"Everyone should go to Disney."

"You've been there?"

"Thousands of times. Like I said, I have a restless spirit," Margaery smirks and she likes the effect it has on Sansa.

"Looks like it," and they're both smiling when the back door open and a wolf comes running in.

"There's the little sister!" Renly shouts.

Summer and Lady bark and run over to their sister. Nymeria playfully snaps at them and Arya glares at Renly as she unties Nymeria.

"I'm not little," she denies.

"Stunted growth."

"Don't annoy a wolf unless you value your life," Sansa advises him. "Leave my little sister alone."

"Listen to the wolf tamers, Renly," Margaery says as she assesses the new company.

"I will. I'm not impenetrable or Hercules and I remember the last time Arya almost stabbed me with a needle. Shireen, did you have a good time?"

"Yes," Shireen answers a little breathless. "I even helped uncle Davos from falling over! I wanted to stay longer but it's getting dark out."

"And we were hungry," Arya shrugs. " It's been a long day's work. Renly, you should take us out to eat."

"Me? Why?" He gawks.

"I'm paid with food and because your niece is better than you at all the snow sports we've tried," Arya jokes.

"That is cause to celebrate," Sansa nods.

"Can Robb come?" Shireen asks.

"Of course," Margaery answers and Renly whips his head at her. She shrugs, reminding him that she's looking out for herself right now and that meant finding excuses to spend with the she-wolf.

Renly opens his mouth to say no but his niece is staring at him with tender eager eyes that Stannis has never shown him and he caves.


End file.
